


21 de diciembre

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [37]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Multi, Plano celestial, Winter Solstice, el athenae es las dos pencas siendo monas pero no es nada super shippy, no es angst por increible que parezca, no spoilers pero si no has visto El Club de los Cinco qué haces aquí?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: No spoilers, pero recomiendo ver antes El Club de los CincoSe acerca su momento de irse a cumplir con su deber y cuidar de su dominio, pero Nae'Sin quiere echar un último vistazo a su familia.
Relationships: Nae'Sin Nedea (Mesa de Arpías)/Athe'Ke (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	21 de diciembre

**Author's Note:**

> Tw/ mención de cicatrices y peleas, muy leve, no descriptivo

El primer copo de nieve del invierno cae grácilmente, sabiendo que marca ejemplo para los que vienen después. Parece bailar al son de una canción lenta, pero con ritmo marcado, a la vez que se balancea en el aire. No ha decidido aún dónde caer.

Puede que sobre una flor, dejando claro su cometido, el paso del tiempo. Puede que sobre un tejado, empezando a acumular. Puede que contra un cristal, avisando a la gente del interior de la casa. O puede que sobre la naricilla de alguno de los niños que juegan en la plaza, anunciando su llegada de la mejor forma posible.

A una distancia relativamente cercana, pero a la vez imposible de alcanzar, Nae'Sin Nedea contempla las posibilidades. Piensa en esa nevada y piensa en sus fieles. Y no duda.

Con un leve movimiento de mano, apenas perceptible, decide. No puede evitar sonreír al pensar en la niña a la que acaba de alegrar la mañana, diciéndole a sus amigos lo que le acaba de pasar. Incluso cierra los ojos y ve como se ponen a jugar a intentar atrapar los copos.

Calidez. Puede que sea una palabra extraña para definir al invierno, pero es como se siente ella ahora. Porque no solo es las heladas y el frío, también es las familias reunidas frente a una hoguera. También es el amor a aquello que quieres proteger y arropar.

Se gira para mirar al resto de deidades de su panteón. Ha estado alargando al máximo posible su estancia con ellas, pero sabe que tiene que irse ya. Aunque haya mandado un poco de nieve como avanzadilla, ella también tiene que cuidar de su dominio. Pero les va a echar de menos.

A En'Kil, que ha llegado hace un rato y se ha dejado caer en uno de los sillones que ahora adorna la escena. El color marrón de su tapizado volviendose casi rojo con los rayos de luz del ocaso, confundiéndose con el pelo del joven. Nae sonríe con cariño al verle, está cansado tras sus tres meses. Que descanse.

Ni siquiera Fey'Ael está molestándole. Le gusta que se lleven bien entre ellos, pero a la vez verles picarse le provoca una sensación agradable, hogareña. Hablando del verano, este está sentado sobre la mesa, una copa de vino caliente en su mano y una expresión de serenidad en su rostro. Sus piernas están cruzadas y no hay duda de que hay algo en su mente, algo agradable. Pero Nae no tiene tiempo de quedarse a averiguarlo.

Sigue repasando la escena, queriendo grabarse a fuego en la mente el recuerdo de su familia para los tres largos meses que le esperan. Falta Di'Nael. Pero ahora es así, ahora tiene responsabilidades en el plano material. El invierno toma nota mentalmente de ir a visitarla cuando esté allí, aunque no hablen, aunque solo pase por encima de su cabeza una nube especialmente cargada de nieve.

Y finalmente... ¿Dónde está?

Siente de pronto una presencia a su lado, pero no se gira alarmada. Sabe quién es. Dedica una mirada a la Desconocida, que le devuelve una medio sonrisa, levantando solo una de sus comisuras.

Tiene algunas cicatrices nuevas, unas que Nae no recuerda haber visto la última vez que se fijó en ella. Y aunque se preocupa, sabe que no quiere que le pregunte. También sabe la respuesta. Por eso solo suspira, con el gesto de reproche más sutil que es capaz de mostrar.

Athe'Ke se encoge de hombros, teniendo al menos la decencia de parecer arrepentida. ¿De la pelea? Nunca. ¿De preocuparla? Más probablemente.

Intercambian unas palabras, si es que se pueden llamar así, en algo que no se podría considerar una lengua. Pero su significado está claro. Nae promete que volverá antes de que se dé cuenta. Athe lamenta informarla de que eso es imposible, pues ya la echa de menos.

Cuando el invierno finalmente parte a cuidar de su dominio no es sin melancolía en su corazón, el pensamiento de que su estación es la más corta en su mente, y el recuerdo de unos labios en su frente.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es parte de una serie de 5 fics que estoy haciendo de Los Cinco del Bosque, el de En'Kil está ya publicado, irán saliendo en las fechas de los cambios de estación (y el de Athe aún estoy pensándomelo)


End file.
